


The Age of Stacy

by Zord7542



Series: Keibler Chronicles [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Stacy begins her dominance over the Divas division in 2002
Relationships: Stacy Keibler/Dawn Marie, Stacy Keibler/Stephanie McMahon
Series: Keibler Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022595
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Stephanie's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie is on cloud nine after becoming the GM of smackdown. But when she challenges her new assistant things go very Wrong

Disclaimer. I do not own the WWE or the characters involved. This story is pure fiction and written only for fun. I do not receive any money from this or other fics

Stephanie McMahon was on cloud nine as she walked backstage at Smackdown. She had just been announced as the new GM of the brand. She already had huge plans of improving the brand since her Father had been in charge. She was going to truly change things. 

She walked into her new office, dressed in a gray pantsuit with a white undershirt. Her long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" She asked exasperated. Stacy Keibler was bending of her desk organizing some papers. She was dressed in an unbelievably short skirt and business top. Her hair was tied into a tight bun and she wore glasses. 

Startled Stacy turned around facing her new boss. She smiled widely. "Miss McMahon. So glad to finally meet you. I'll be your new assistant Stacy Keibler." Stacy stuck out her hand for a shake. Stephanie looked at the other woman's hand like it was a pile of shit. 

"I know who you are you stupid bitch!" Stephanie shouted. She slapped the other woman's hand away. "What the fuck are you doing in MY office." Stephanie shouted. Tonight was not the night for someone to try and test her. 

Stacy kept her smile as she lightly rubbed her hand. She had to try and make peace with her new voice if it killed her. "Your father assigned me to be your new assistant." She said the fake smile radiating even through her voice. "He wanted to make sure you had a smooth transition." Stacy said. Stephanie continued to shoot daggers into the other woman. 

She stepped closer to Stacy her large breasts pressing into the other woman. Stephanie gave her a sideways grin. "Do you not think I know what you're doing? I'm on to you bitch and just like I told Trish, there's only room for one alpha female in this family." Stephanie growled. Stacy just laughed in response. 

"Really? You think you're an Alpha Female? You think Trish is an Alpha female?" Stacy smirked. She couldn't belive the brunette in front of her. Without any warning Stacy slapped Stephanie across the face hard. McMahon went flying onto her back. Landing on the hard mahogany desk. "You're a real brat of a daddy's girl. I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Stacy said as she flipped Stephanie onto her stomach. 

Stephanie scrambled. Trying to pull herself over the desk and away. But Stacy grabbed her by the belt and held her steady. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. Stephanie grabbed at her covered ass. Stacy was hitting her across the ass with a clipboard. "OW fuck! Stop it I'm warning you!" Steph yelled still desperately trying to pull herself away. 

Stacy dropped the clipboard and rubbed her hand over Stephanie's covered ass. "Ooooo I'm so scared. You've got me shaking in my heels." Stacy said as she smacked Stephanie's ass watching it jiggle. "You know for someone so uptight you sure do have a jiggly ass." Stacy smiled. She packed the brunette two more times just to watch the jiggle. Her other hand holding Stephanie's face against the desk. 

"I'm gonna get you, you bitch. Just wait until I get out of here." Stephanie whined as she tried pushing herself up from the desk. Stacy just gripped her by the hair and slammed her forehead into the wood. Stunning the billion dollar princess. 

With that distraction she reached around the other woman and unbuttoned her pants. As the cobwebs in Stephanie's mind were subsiding she felt that her legs were getting cold. Her pants pooled around her ankles. 

Stacy just looked at the black pair of lace panties that clung to Stephanie's ass. She licked her lips as she turned Steph around laying her down onto her back. Stacy cupped the spoiled brats pussy over her panties. 

"Looks like little Miss Alpha female is getting a little turned on." Keibler said with a smile. She lightly licked Stephanie's clutched tight lips. 

Stephanie shoved Keibler away. "Okay bitch now its on." Stephanie said wiping her lips. She charged Keibler but tripped on her own skirt. Keibler just laughed as her boss faceplanted on the carpeted floor.

SPANK. "Wow. You truly are the Alpha of all these WWE Bitches." Stacy said with a smile as she straddled McMahon back facing her legs. Keibler wanted nothing more than to humiliate this cocky bitch. How dare Stephanie think for even one minute that she could compare herself to Stacy. 

The blonde grabbed Stephanie's panties and pulled back as hard as she could. Leaning back to where her head was resting on Stephanie's. The blondes weight only being supported by the strength of the panties of her boss. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STAHHP!" Stephanie shrieked but all she received in response was the elated giggling of the woman on top of her. 

"Sorry Steph. I was trying to floss your head out of your ass. I didn't realize that it would be so painful." Stacy said in a sing songy voice. She was loving the way that the other woman's ass was jiggling. Stacy bit her lip. "You know Steph, I wanted us to be friends." Stacy said reliving most of the pressure from her assault. She ran her fingers down Stephanie's asscrack, which had been made into a makeshift thong. "More than friends even." Stephanie moaned a little as Stacy's fingers passed over her asshole. "But I think you're too much of a bitch for me." Stacy moved her hands to Steph's asscheeks. Jiggling them up and down. "I can just make you my bitch instead." Double SPANK

Keibler swung her long tanned legs up and off of Stephanie. Naturally the other woman got up off of the desk and tried to attack her. "So typical" Stacy thought. Stephanie tried to clothesline the leggy blonde. "This is what Trish must have felt like the first time we got into the ring together." Stacy thought as the Billionaires daughter had completely telegraphed her move. Stacy easily ducked under the move and as Stephanie turned around she was caught right in the face with a spin kick. 

Stephanie's head was killing her as she lay on the floor of the office. This couldn't be happening to her. Some dumb bitch that she had hired during the invasion couldn't be doing this to her. Stacy stood over her and smiled down. The blonde began dancing over her. Sensually grinding her hips as she unbuttoned her own business top, throwing it over to the couch to the side. 

Stacy was clad in a corset top, she unzipped her skirt and threw it to the side as well showing off her own white lace panties. (Wedding gown match wcw minus the stockings) the blonde bent down, grabbing Stephanie's white button down shirt by the collar. 

"Lets see what daddies money could buy." Stacy said with a smile as she ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying all over the office. Stephanie gasped trying to cover her black lace bra covered tits. "Best that money could buy." Stacy said as she dropped down to straddled McMahon. She pushed the other woman's hands aside and started slowly massaging the other woman's tits. 

Stephanie put her hands on Stacy's wrists. She was about to try and fight the other woman off when Stacy squeezed her tits. Hard. "I can make the rest of your night very good. Or very bad." Keibler said squeezing the mammoth its under her. Stephanie let her go hesitantly. Stacy just smiled down. "Good bitch." Stacy said as she booped the furious woman underneath her's nose. "Its about damn time you learned your place." Stacy said putting her barefoot onto Stephanie's chest. 

Stephanie moaned in pain as Stacy put pressure on her sternum. She tried to lift the other woman's foot to no avail. "Stacy please let me go. You don't need to do this I'm sorry I'll give you anything you want." Stephanie whined. She hated every second of this but she knew that she couldn't beat Stacy. 

"Anything huh?" Stacy asked as she moved her foot upwards covering Stephanie's mouth with it. Steph's eyes went wide. She nodded quickly. Stacy gave her best million dollar smile. "Okay, worship me. I want you to kiss me from my feet to my perfect ass." 

Stacy removed her foot. Stephanie looked up at her hesitantly. "But Stacy I'm not-" she got cut off by Stacy grabbing her by the ponytail and bringing her into a kiss. Stephanie struggled to pull herself away but the blondes grip on her hair was just too tight. The other woman's lips were impossibly soft. Stephanie could feel herself melting into the kiss. 

Her hands looped around and cupped the blondes tight ass. Stacy pulled away from the kiss, flicking Stephanie's spit off the sides of her mouth with her index finger. "You sure because you really seemed to like that." She said dropping McMahon back down to the floor. "Get to kissing bitch." 

Stephanie dropped her face to the other woman's foot. She kissed the Keiblers foot hesitantly. She pecked all around her foot until she made her way up to the blondes calf. 

Stacy hummed as she felt the other woman's lips grazing her skin. Ever since Vince had told her that she would be Stephanie's new assistant she had planned to break the other woman. She never dreamed that it would come so fast or so easy. Finally made her way up to Stacy's firm ass. Stephanie kissed Stacy's covered cheek and pulled away. "What the fuck was that?" Stacy said in mock anger. "I told you to kiss my ass. Fucking Kiss it." Stacy lightly rode her panties up and into her own ass giving Stephanie a view that millions wish they had. 

Stephanie just stared at the tanned ass in front of her. This seemed like a moment where she could either take charge of the situation, hopefully beating Stacy's ass and running or she could just pucker up and accept that she wasn't ready for the blonde. Surely this was the end or her humiliation right?

Stephanie decided to end this. She kissed the other woman sloppily on the ass, using her tongue to lick the firm tanned cheeks as she did. "Thats right bitch. Way to accept your place." Stephanie could hear the smirk though Stacy's words. "Take my panties off bitch." Stacy commanded. Stephanie hesitated but did so. She didn't really mind the view getting better before her very eyes. She pulled Stacy's panties down quickly. The blonde stepped out of them. Stephanie just sat there on her knees a moment unsure what she should do next. Should she run? Should she wait for further instructions? 

She didn't have to wait long for an answer as Stacy once again grabbed her by the ponytail and forced her into the blondes ass. Stacy laughed with glee as the brunette screamed in panic. "Thats right bitch eat my ass! You stupid dyke whore did you think we were done? That i was just going to let you go?" Stacy wiggled her hips. 

Stephanie slapped at the other woman's legs. She desperately tried to pull herself away from the blonde. But like many times before in the night she discovered that she just wasn't strong enough. She was running out of air quickly. Without knowing what else to do she stuck out her tongue into the taller woman's ass. Stephanie had never done anything like this before. She honestly wasn't a lesbian. But when Stacy moaned in undeniable pleasure from what she was doing. Stephanie continued. 

Stacy was now vigorously shaking her hips. This was without a doubt the worst rim job she had ever received. The brunette had just stuck her tongue out and didn't even move it. But that didn't matter to Stacy. It was the fact that the bitch was doing as she was told. "Make me cum and you get to breathe." The blonde said huskily.

Stephanie started wiggling her tongue around she had no other choice. She was getting more light headed by the second. "YES, oh FUCK YES, NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT YOU STUPID LITTLE PRINCESS." Stacy moaned as she grabbed her own breast through the sheer white top she was wearing. "ALMOST THERE.... JUST KEEP GOING!" Stacy arched her back. She was so close when Stephanie's tongue stopped moving. "Awe fuck." Stacy said as dropped the other woman's head. Stephanie crumpled down to the ground like a ton of bricks. She had been smothered out. 

Stacy was to close to care though. She mounted McMahon neck and shoulders pulling Stephanie's face into her dripping pussy. Stacy rolled her hips against the sleeping features. "Oh fuck yeaaaaaah I'm the fucking best. Ohhhhhhh yesss I'm gonna fuck your ass so good you sleeping bitch you don't even knowwwww." Stacy said almost whispering in pleasure as she continued to grind into the other woman's face. 

As Stacy came she opened up her mouth to scream but was able to fight it down. She dropped Stephanie's head to the ground with a thud. Satisfied with herself Stacy walked over to the gym bag she had brought in with her. She never traveled anywhere without her "bitch maker kit." She pulled a digital camera out of the bag and took a picture of the sleeping McMahon's face covered in her cum. Feeling fiesty she peeled the panties off of the sleeping Billion Dollar princess to gleefully discover that the brunettes crotch was damp. Stephanie had begun to stir as Stacy unclasped her bra letting the other woman's massive tits spill free. 

Stacy took a few more photos of the naked McMahon as she stirred and began to wake up. With a smile Stacy walked over to Stephanie's still empty desk and put the camera in the top drawer. She scoffed at the name tag that read. "Smackdown General Manager Stephanie McMahon." Stacy then walked back over to the duffel bag on the floor. She retrieved a large blue strap-on from it clasping it to her waist. Then she advanced at the now sitting up McMahon. 

Stephanie's vision was hazey she had no idea what was going on or what her face was covered in but she feared the worst. She had just started to pull herself up when Keibler grabbed her hair again. Stephanie's scalp was screaming from the abuse it had taken. She was pulled to her feet and dragged around her own desk. She didn't know how but she was naked. "OWwwww please Stacy let me go. I already gave you what you wanted. " she pleaded as Stacy slammed her into her own desk at waist level. Stacy released her hair pulling out the hair tie leaving Stephanie to fall face first onto the desk. Her long brown hair pooled down on the desk. 

"You stupid bitch. What did you think? That I would just let you go?" Stacy said lining up the dildo with its target. 

A cold chill ran down Stephanie's spine as the unseen dildo kissed her back door. She fumbled her hands backwards, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she grasped the shaft. It had to be at least 12 inches. "DONT YOU FUCKING DARE PUT THAT IN ME!" Stephanie shouted. The lioness within her beginning to awaken. "I WILL RUIN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" She screamed again. But it fell on def ears. Stacy just chuckled in response. 

"You think that I'm going to fuck my boss in the ass without having some leverage." Stacy said. She pushed her hips forward plunging the tip into Stephanie's ass. Stephanie was going to scream but her mouth just formed a large O as she stood on her tip toes doing her best to try and free her ass. Stacy's body was too flush to hers however. As Keibler pressed forward. Stacy opened one of the top desk drawers and produced a camera. "Take a look at some of these bitch." Stacy said showing Stephanie the pictures of her face coated with the other woman's cum. Stacy posing next to her in the photos. 

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Stephanie shouted but Stacy just brought her hips forward again sending more of the shaft into the other woman. Stephanie white knuckled the desk. Her sharp nails scratching at the finish of the desk. 

Stacy put the camera away as she grabbed Stephanie's shapely hips. Beginning to increase her speed. The sounds of her hips smacking into the other woman's ass were music to Keiblers ears. Stephanie threw her head forward clamping her eyes shut as Keibler continued to hammer in and out of her. 

It hurt like nothing she had ever experienced at the start. But as the continued moving on. Slivers of pleasure began to corse through her. Stephanie began to lightly moan as Keibler grabbed her tits pulling her back and flush with the taller woman's body. 

"You're loving this shit aren't you. Big bad Stephanie McMahon. All high and mighty talking down to everyone like they're you're bitches. But you know the real truth now don't you." Stacy asked nibbling on Stephanie's ear. The way that the blondes hands were working over her nipples was out of this world.

"What...what truth." Stephanie said still doing her best to hold the moans down. She was once again losing herself to the Hellcat of a woman that was dominating her. 

"That you're a bitch." Stacy said with a deep sultry voice. Slowing down the rectal pounding she was dishing out. "But not just any bitch. You're my BITCH!" Stacy said grabbing the brunettes hair again and pulling her head back exposing Stephanie's neck. Stacy kissed Stephanie's neck hard and sucked. Leaving a large noticeable Hickey. 

Stephanie cried in pleasure at the sudden show of dominance. Stacy released her hair causing her to fall and pancake her tits on the wooden desk below. "Who's bitch are you?!" Stacy shouted. 

"STACY'S! I'M STACYS BITCH!" Stephanie cried. She grabbed the far edge of her desk and held tightly. 

"Damn right you are. You're not the real boss here are you?!" Stacy asked continuing to pound Stephanie's ass. The brunettes tan thighs and asscheeks turning red as result of the assault. 

"NO, NO YOU FUCKING ARE. STACY IS THE BOSS!" Stephanie cried moaning it out in pleasure as she did. 

"I'm the real GM. Any decision you make you're gonna run through me first. Understand?" Stacy said smacking Stephanie's bright red ass 

" YES YOU'RE THE GM!" Stephanie moaned 

one more time. Everything had just proven to be too much as she came. Her face falling forward and laying on the bed. 

Stacy just smiled at her prey. She too came moments later, she lay over Stephanie's body. Sbe had to really make sure the humiliation stuck. 

Later that week Stephanie McMahon was sitting home alone when she received an email from Keibler. Stephanie's ass clenched at the memory of her last encounter with the leggy blonde. The subject line read only. "Something to Remember me by xoxo" Stephanie hesitantly clicked on the link. Her screen was filled by a picture of herself passed out on her desk. The blue dildo she had so ruthlessly been fucked by hanging out of her ass. On Stephanie's left asscheek 

however was something interesting. In bold black letters SK was tattooed.

Stephanie rushed to the bathroom. She had been naked of course since the encounter but she didn't have the heart to really examine her own body. She dropped her pants infront of the mirror and to her horror the initials remained. 

The sound of another email being delivered echoed onto her lap top. She rushed back to her computer and flipped it open. Another email from Keibler read only "complements of A-Train" with a picture of Stephanie's sleeping face, she was drooling on her desk as Stacy had changed her nameplate so it read. "Smackdown General Manager Stacy Keibler."

Stephanie couldn't believe how embarrassed she felt. A third email arrived. This time there 

was no picture. It simply read. "See you at work bitch" Stephanie closed the laptop and groaned. It was going to be a long week leading up to Smackdown.


	2. Dawn of Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn Marie returns to Smackdown to see that the whole landscape has changed since she had been away. Will she submit to the new HBIC of Smackdown or will she rise to the occasion?

Disclaimer. I don't own the WWE or any characters involved. I do not make any profit from any of my stories and they are all purely fictional 

Everything was different when Dawn Marie came back to Smackdown. It had been three weeks since Stephanie McMahon had been placed in charge. Three weeks Dawn had been sent on a "Legal assignment" in of all places Anchorage Alaska. Apparently she had been sent there by Miss McMahon to go and make sure that the WWE could be permitted to tour there. 

The brunette had dreamed of coming back and making that entitled little bitch submit to her cock. But when she arrived at the building she couldn't find the bitch anywhere. Finally a useless intern pointed her in the direction of Stephanie's office. 

Dawn smiled, she would humble the bitch in her own office. She ran to the locker room to get ready. She quickly stripped of her jeans and tee shirt and changed into her red and black lingerie (lingerie contest vs Torrie on smackdown) with a pencil skirt and tight blue botton down ontop. When she was confident that she looked good she grabbed her duffle bag of goodies and walked over to the office. 

Before dawn could knock on the door the sounds of moaning echoed out of the office. As she knocked there were the loud sounds of scuffing. "Who is it?" Stephanie called. 

"Its me Miss McMahon!" Dawn called. She put her ear to the door. Trying to listen for who Stephanie was in there with. She stumbled into the door as it opened. She never would have believed what she was seeing if it wasn't right there in front of her. Stacy sat at Stephanie's desk wearing all black lingerie (No Mercy 2001) Stephanie was completely nude hanging from A-Train's shoulder. 

"That'll be all A-Train. Our trade is complete." Stacy said as she inspected a Tattoo gun. "Dawn thanks for stopping by its SO great to see you." She said in a sarcastic voice. 

Dawn just watched as the large hairy man carried the naked woman out of the office. She noticex conspicuous tattoo on Stephanie's ass. She dropped her bag and walked towards the desk. Leaning forward so the blonde could get a clear view of her tanned tits. She smirked as she saw the name tag that wrote Stacy Keibler General Manager. 

"So while I was away you decided to play huh?" Dawn asked as she began to unbutton her shirt. 

Stacy bit her lip and smiled at the other woman. "Thats right. You've got a new boss bitch. I promise if you kneel down and kiss my ass now that I'll go easy on you." Stacy said. She got up walking around the desk toward Dawn. She brushed the other woman's hands away from her buttons and replaced them with her own. "You saw what I did to Stephanie. As much as I'd love to do that to you as well. I'm also in the market for an ASSistant." She said her hand roaming around and resting on the brunettes ass. 

Dawn just smiled. She allowed the other woman to take off her shirt before she took off her own skirt. Both women stood there staring into one anothers eyes. "Bitch I was in ECW. Do you think I'm scared of some WCW bimbo whore? You may have dominated the princess bitch. But I'm a real woman." Dawn closed the distance capturing Stacy in a kiss. Stacy's hands cupped her ass as Dawn's rested on her hips. Dawn's hands wrapped around to Stacy's ass. 

She lifted the blonde up onto the desk scattering everything onto the floor. Dawn pinned Stacy's down with her own body weight. This was going to be easier than she thought. Dawn smiled as she could feel Stacy moan into their kiss. The blondes hips lightly thrusting into Dawn's diaphragm. Just as her hand cupped the other woman's sex. Stacy's legs clamped down around her waist. Dawn tried to scream but all of the air in her body was being forced out. She did her best to pull away but she couldn't.

Dawn stood straight up struggling against Stacy's perfect legs. Stacy lay still on the table for a minute before bursting out in laughter. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance hardcore whore. Better get used to being between my legs." Stacy said with a smirk. She sat up grabbing Dawn by the neck.

The other woman was already turning red. Struggling to breath when Stacy kissed her. Shoving her tongue into the shocked brunettes mouth. Dawn slapped at Stacy's thighs and face. She could feel her own strength fading. She bit down on Stacy's tongue. In her panic Stacy released her. Dawn collapsed to the floor. 

Dawn tried to stand up but all she could do was cough. Stacy's black stocking covered foot slammed down onto her throat. Dawn flailed and tried to break free. "Poor little slave. Here momma will let you breathe." Stacy said as she lifted her foot. Dawn continued squirming doing her very best to get some distance from the other woman. As she thrashed her legs rested ontop of the desk. Dawn was upside down for a moment. 

Stacy just grabbed her like she was about to give her a tombstone. Stacy just walked to the center of the office. Dawn's covered pussy right in her face. "Mmmmmmmhmm looks tasty." Stacy said as she started kissing at Dawn's barely covered pussy. 

Dawn moaned at the feeling of the other woman's hot mouth kissing her most private area. Dawn's arms hung limply down. She did her best to fight back but couldn't. In desperation she lifted her face up and started kissing and looking at Stacy's sex. 

"Oh no you don't bitch." Stacy said as she jumped and dropped down. Spiking Marie's head down onto the floor. Dawn was completely out cold. Stacy just lay ontop of the sleeping brunette. She ran her fingers over the other woman's body before moving her hands behind Dawn's back unclasping her bra. 

"Mmmmmm not quite as big as Stephies." Stacy said rolling the unconscious woman onto her stomach. "But this fucking fat ass more than makes up for it." Stacy said smacking the jiggly ass. She smacked it a few more times alternating cheecks. The abuse of her ass causing Dawn to start to stir. 

"Ow fuck" Dawn moaned grabbing her head with one hand and trying to raise herself up with the other. From behind Stacy grabbed her hips pulling her ass backwards into the other woman's crotch. 

"Oh yeah Dawnie. Be my little bitch." Stacy moaned as she humped the brunette from behind. She scratched at Dawn's back. "Tell me you give up. Let me fuck this juicy little ass of yours." Stacy said as her hands wrapped around her torso cupping her bare breasts.

"You blonde whore!" Dawn shouted. She flipped her curly hair out of her face. Her head was still killing her but she couldn't help but be amazingly turned on. Stacy had proven herself to be far more seductive and dominant that she had expected. The way Stacy's hands played with her tits was almost too good to be true. Her time with Stephanie definitely taught her a thing or two. "I'm going to fuck your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week!" Dawn cried our as something hard smacked her ass. 

Stacy smiled. The riding crop she had hidden in her top made the prettiest red lines on Dawn's fat ass. "Ooooooo i don't think you want to be giving me ideas like that." Stacy said unleasing another barrage of smacks. Dawn screamed at the continued assault. She tried to cover up her ass but Stacy just continued to whack her wherever she wasn't covering. 

"Stop it Please!" Dawn cried. She was able to scramble away getting herself a little bit of distance from the other woman. Stacy just smiled slowly walking over to the older brunette. 

"Why should I do that? What can you give me that I just can't take myself?" Stacy asked raising her eyebrow. Dawn felt a cool sweat was over her. She needed to think fast to get out of this. 

"TORRIE!" She screamed in desperation. "I CAN GET YOU TORRIE!" Dawn was on her knees infront of the blonde begging her. Stacy stopped. She bit the end of the riding crop. 

"How do you propose to do that?" She asked obviously intrigued by what the brunette was proposing. 

"Put me in a bikini contest with her tonight. Everyone knows she's a lesbo. I'll get her so hot for me that the two of us can top her all night." Dawn pleaded. The thought of Dawn purposefully dancing to get Torrie all hot and bothered turned on Stacy.

"Alright you've got your bikini contest. I'll host it." Stacy said with a smile. "But Dawn, if you lose. If Torrie doesn't come back to the office with us tonight. I want you to know." She knelt down. Kissing the brunette aggressively, tugging on her wavy brown hair. She pulled 

back after a minute. "That I'm going to absolutely ruin you. You're never going to consider being a top again when I'm through with you." Stacy said with a whisper. 

Dawn was trembling. As she stared into the other woman's eyes she could see that the blonde absolutely ment what she said. Part of that excited Dawn which was especially terrifying. Keibler released the other woman's hair. "Better go get ready bitch. I want you looking your absolute best." Stacy said with a smile. Dawn quickly ran out of the room leaving her fun bag and her clothes in the blondes office. 

Later on Smackdown!

Stacy came down to the ring first. She wore a black pair of workout shorts that barely covered her ass and showed off her amazing legs, and a red top that shown off her modest cleavage. She grabbed a mic as she entered the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen it falls to me tonight at the request of Miss McMahon to judge the following Bikini contest!" The crowd popped as Dawn Marie's music hit. 

The brunette walked down to the ring radiating confidence. There was no way that Torrie could beat her. She was way sexier and everyone knew it. She thought about what might happen if she did lose though. The look in Stacy's eye terrified her. But she wouldn't go down without a fight. The blonde had surprised her earlier but she knew what to expect now. She held her robe tight butterflies erupting in her stomach. 

Torrie Wilson walked down to the ring with a smile. She knew full well that Stacy had taken charge of the show. Seeing her friend fuck 

Stephanie in a broom closet of all places the week prior. Torrie had always had a thing for her friend, she suspected that Stacy and Major Gunns were doing more than just train but she never knew before. Now Stacy was having her dance around in a bikini. If the leggy blonde wanted a show. Torrie was sure as hell going to give her one. 

The pair of women stood on both sides of the ring. Stacy standing alone between them. "Well ladies, what are we waiting for? Dawn drop that robe and show us what you've got!" Stacy shouted.

Dawn did what she was told. Slowly she lowered her robe to reveal a baby blue bikini top that showed off her tanned breasts. Slowly she turned her ass facing Torrie as she slowly dropped the robe. Her ass jutting forward. A matching blue thong looked like it was about to rip off the woman it was so tight. She grinded her hips and shook her ass at the Boise native. Torrie bit her lip a little as she watched the other woman dance. Before Torrie knew it though. The music stopped and Dawn's turn was over. 

The crowd cheered massively as the music stopped. Dawn looked fantastic as she stood there, her bikini barley covering anything. Stacy's eyes were glued to the brunettes ass. She smirked as she could still see the faint red marks she had made with her riding crop earlier. The brunette had done a fine job dancing around the ring. Keibler kicked herself internally almost wishing she had fucked the older woman before they had come out. Torrie would really have to bring it if she wanted to beat Dawn. 

As the music started again. Torrie had an excellent idea. Stacy was already eye fucking Dawn. She wanted the blondes attention to be on her and no one else. So Torrie retrieved her famous Lollipop from her robe and walked over to Stacy. Dropping her robe it revealed Torrie in a red sequence Bikini. Stacy's eyes turned into saucers as the blonde put her arms on the ropes behind her. Trapping her between Torrie and the ropes. Torrie dropped to her knees. Bringing her face forward to the point where the stick of the lollipop nearly grazed Keibler's crotch. 

Stacy inhaled sharply as Wilson rose. The fitness model turned around showing off her firm shapely ass. Stacy just licked her lips as Torrie backed that ass up. Positioning right over Keiblers sex. To Torrie's delight she could feel the other woman's sex grow wet nearly immediately as she shook her hips from side to side. Torrie bent all the way over touching her toes before flipping her hair back and winking at Keibler. 

The music stopped there but the arena was shaking. Neither Torrie nor Stacy moved for a moment. Both women breathing heavily as the gazed into one anothers eyes. Stacy raised the microphone. Not breaking eye contact. "Well, I think its unanimous. Torrie Wilson wins!" She looked over to Dawn almost annoyed. "Better luck next time Dawnie!"

Dawn gulped. She wanted to complain, she wanted to argue that this was all horse shit and that she had been screwed. But the truth was, that she would have paid all the money she had to be in Keibler's place just a few minutes ago. She ran up the ramp quickly as soon as the cameras were cut off. Before she could get anywhere though she felt a hand roughly grab her hair. 

Stacy had caught her. Seems those legs were for more than just squeezing. The blonde roughly threw her into her office. Once again Dawn landed hard onto the carpeted floor. Stacy followed her in. Just as Keibler entered the office though. Dawn struck, she tackled Keibler into the brick wall next to the door. Grabbing her hair roughly she attempted to slam Keiblers head into the wall, but the blonde was too strong. Stacy grabbed at Dawn's wrists pulling them back and out of her hair. 

The pair spun. This time Keibler slamming Marie into the concrete wall. Hitting Dawn's head against the wall twice before there was a knock at the door between them. "Just one second!" Stacy called. Dawn began to slump towards the ground. Keiblers leg extended and stepped on Dawns throat once again. Choking her against the wall. Dawn tried to scream but couldn't. 

As she kept sliding down the wall. Scratching at Stacy's oiled legs it was useless. Stacy opened up the door to find Torrie Wilson standing there. 

"Hey Stacy I was wondering if we could chat for a minute?" Torrie asked her voice sounded so innocent. God why was she so sexy. Stacy thought to herself. 

"Of course Torr. Just gimme one second." Stacy said responded. She quickly shut the door examining Dawn, the brunettes face was a deep red. She appeared to be out cold. 

Stacy quickly stepped outside of her office. Torrie was still clad in her bikini, Keibler had to do everything in her power to not pull the other blonde into the office with her and fuck both women for the rest of the night. But she couldn't. Dawn was showing far too much fire for that tonight. 

"I was just wondering. Since everything that happened in the ring. If you would maybe, I dunno grab dinner or something with me?" Torrie asked shyly. 

"Awe Tor I'd love to but Vince needs me to fly back to his mansion tonight." Stacy said, as soon as the words left her lips Torrie deflated. 

"Oh okay... yeah I was just being stupid nevermind." Torrie said she turned to walk away. Stacy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Both women moaned as their soft lips made contact with one another. For a moment Stacy was completely lost in the kiss. This was perfect. She wanted exactly this forever. She thought to herself. From behind her she could hear the sound of a dufflebag being unzipped. Dawn was awake and no doubt planning an ambush. 

"I want to. Really I do, I just can't tonight." Stacy said kissing Wilson again. "Maybe next week?" She asked. Torrie frantically nodded in agreement smiling brightly. 

With that Torrie turned and walked away. As much as Stacy wanted to rush back into her office and finally finish Dawn off. She couldn't help but watch the red sequence ass for as long as she could. As soon as she walked through the door Dawn hit her. 

It knocked Keibler down for a moment. Giving the now nude Marie time to hop on top of her and mount her. Stacy's hands scrambled trying to get into the other woman's hair, but Dawn had the leverage advantage. She pinned Stacy's hands above her head and kissed her. The force of the two womens lips colliding sent Keiblers head smacking into the floor below. She was stunned for a moment as Dawn quickly scrambled into action stripping her. Stacy had been so confident of how the night was going to go that she didn't wear underwear. 

This proved to be a mistake as she was naked as well before she could even begin to fight back. Dawn's mouth attached itself to one of her bare nipples and bit down hard. Stacy was in trouble. Her tits may not be the size of the other women around hers. But they were ridiculously sensitive. She did the only thing she could think of. She began to roll around. 

The pair catballed around the office. Neither one getting the advantage for long. Dawn latched herself on like a pitbull. Refusing to release herself until she gained control of the other woman. Stacy on the other hand was bashing Dawn's head against everything that she could. Desperate to get the other woman off of her. Finally their rolling stopped as the slammed into the front of Keiblers desk. Luckily for Stacy she was the one who came out on top. 

With three vicious slams against the desk Dawn finally released her grip. Stacy grabbed at the top of her desk. She smiled down at Dawn and began smacking the woman's swollen breasts with her riding Crop. As she screamed Stacy shoved the handle of the tool into Dawn's mouth. "Shut up bitch." Stacy said as she gritted her teeth. Examining her breast to see if the brunettes teeth did any damage. "You're lucky bitch. You barely left a mark." Stacy said as she forced the tool deeper into the other woman's mouth. 

Dawn's eyes filled with tears as she gagged on the handle. She tried her best to pull the tool from her mouth but she was far too weak. Stacy smiled as Dawn's hands fell limply to her sides. She pulled herself up and off the brunette, walking over to her desk she pulled out her red Strap on. Stacy walked back over to Dawn. She raised the other woman's legs up so that they rested on her shoulders. Folding the other woman in half she began fucking the brunettes dripping pussy dry. 

Dawn moaned as she was stirred awake by the pleasure building between her legs. Stacy was picking up the pace. The sound of the blondes hips slapping up against her thighs and ass filling the room. She didn't try to resist. She just cupped her own breasts and began thrusting back. "OOOOOOOOHHHH STACY!" Dawn moaned as Keibler continued to fuck her. 

"We had a deal dawn. I respect you for trying to take charge but I'm going to have to punish you for it too." Stacy smiled down at the other woman. Dawn had yet to open her eyes and look at her but that didn't matter to Keibler. She was getting what she wanted from the other woman. 

"You're right! I've been BAAAADDDD!" Dawb should as Keibler struck her across the stomach with the riding crop. Immediately Dawns hands moved from her breasts in an attempt to block the blows, but as she did so. 

The crop came down onto her tits. "Please Stacy Stop!" She cried. 

Stacy smiled down at her. An orgasim building by the second. As soon as she came she pulled the strap out of the other woman. Stacy stood up, walked over to her leather couch in the office and patted her knees. "If you're really sorry you're gonna lay across my knees. Stacy smiled. Dawn had never seen someone so hot look so sinister. 

Defeated she crawled her way to the Vicious blond and did what she asked. Stacy just smiled as she grabbed two full handfuls of ass. 

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! "Are you gonna try some shut like that again Dawnie?" Stacy asked. Dawn did everything that she could to keep her composure. The blondes hands had left welts on her ass she knew it but she gritted her teeth. 

"No Stacy. I'll be a good girl." Dawn growled out. Without warning three sharp slaps to each of her ass cheeks fired off. 

"I think if you were really sorry you would call my by my appropriate title." Stacy bit her lip relishing in every second of this. She had never felt so alive than when she had topped Stephanie McMahon. This was made all the sweeter because it was one of her professional rivals. 

"Mistress Stacy please I'll do whatever you'd like if you just let me go." Dawn said. At this point she just wanted to be fucked. She wanted the abuse to stop. 

Stacy shoved Dawn off her lap and onto the floor. She grabbed the brunette by the hair and threw her over the desk like she did Stephanie. Stacy spit into her hands and rubbed the rubber cock. As Dawn looked over her shoulder her asshole was suddenly invaded.

Dawn moaned in ecstacy. Her phat ass had only ever been fucked once before. By the only other woman she had failed to top. Sunny. She thrust her hips backwards going so far as to even push herself back away from the desk to get filled more. 

Stacy was impressed by Dawn's willingness to get fucked. She pumped herself harder. Knocking the brunette forward onto the desk. She pushed Dawn's moaning face into the desk. Loving how the other woman's tits pancaked on the desk under her. 

Dawn just kept moaning loudly. She had already cum once all over the desk just at the excitement of being entered. Now because of Stacy's thrusting and the way she pulled her hair. Dawn was close to another. Her pussy ached to be touched so Dawn snaked her hands beneath her. As he did Stacy pulled her back up. The taller woman's tits pressing into her back, she could feel Keiblers hot breath on her neck. "Tell me something." Stacy said running her tongue from the back of Dawn's neck to the base of her ear. 

"Anything." Dawn whimpered. Stacy had slowed her pace down. Making the stretching of her rectum all the more intimate. 

Stacy smiled against the other woman's ear. "Are you my bitch?" She asked. Stacy bent her knees dropping below Dawn. Nearly 10 of the 12 inches pulled out of the brunette. 

As Dawn was about to answer Stacy stood up straight again driving the entire foot of rubber pleasure into the other woman. "YES! GOD YES! MISTRESS STACY I'M YOUR BITCH. PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME FOREVER. OH GAWD!" Dawn cried as the most powerful orgasim of her life ripped through her. Stacy released her hair, the brunette once again fell onto the desk dripping with sweat barely aware of what was going on around her. 

"Well let me just sign on your bottom line and make it official then." Stacy said. Dawn could see her drop the strap-on onto the floor and open a drawer to her desk. She wanted to see what the blonde was about to do, but she just didn't have the strength. 

An electric buzz filled the silence of the office. Before it had happened Dawn already knew what was coming next. There was a quick stinging sensation on her ass. She wanted to squirm and try and get away but she feared what her new mistress would do to her if she tried. 

Stacy smiled at her handy work. On the upper part of Dawn's right asscheek now bore her cursive SK. She kissed just under it causing Dawn to yelp with fear. "I've taken care of you a lot tonight bitch. Its about time you take care of me." Stacy said grabbing Dawn by the hair once again eliciting a moan from the exhausted brunette. She dragged Dawn over to her desk chair throwing her onto the ground. Dawn's face looked towards the ceiling as Stacy stepped over her, lowering her ass ontop of the other woman's face. 

Dawn wanted to scream but knew it wouldn't do any good. She instead stuck her tongue out and began licking Keiblers asshole. She would have done it even if she had won. Stacy's ass being the apple of her eye ever since she had became Mr. McMahon's assistant. 

Stacy closed her eyes and moaned. There was nothing else on earth that turned her on more than getting her ass eaten by another woman. While she was still riding her power trip from everything she had done to Dawn it didn't take her long to cum. She wasn't done though and neither was Dawn. The brunette kept eating her ass like it was Thanksgiving dinner. Stacy planned to keep the other woman there all night when the phone on her desk rang. 

"Keep going bitch." Stacy said as she answered the phone. "This is Stacy." She did her best not to sound annoyed. "Oh hey Torrie what's up?" The sound of the other blondes voice turned her on even more. She remembered their tender kiss in the hallway as Dawn kept eating her out. "You want to have a private Bikini contest in my hotel room next week? Oh yeah you're on bitch." Stacy said jokingly. For as much as she loved breaking other women she did have a tender spot in her heart for Wilson. Dawns tongue stopped moving her ass, the other woman's arms hung limply. "Listen Torrie I've gotta go. I'll let you know about my hotel status next week though okay?" She said hanging up.

Stacy stood up off of Dawn's face. Lightly she slapped the other woman to wake her up. Dawn looked at her with pure lust in her eyes as Keibler fastened a leather choker to her. Dawn kissed her tenderly as soon as it was applied. "We've got a lot of work to do before next week." Stacy smiled as she got up collecting her clothes. "Lets go back to the hotel and get started." She said tossing Dawn her own clothes. 

Stacy dreamed of what her night would be like with Wilson. What a life could be like with the other woman. But for now she had Dawn to satisfy her.


End file.
